<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>doesn’t feel like christmas without you by orphan_account</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28327341">doesn’t feel like christmas without you</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account'>orphan_account</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>minsung shorts [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Stray Kids (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst with a Happy Ending, Christmas Fluff, Cuddling, Established Relationship, Getting Back Together, Hwang Hyunjin is a Little Shit, It gets happy at the end, Kissing, Lee Felix &amp; Lee Minho | Lee Know are Siblings, M/M, Making Up, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Misunderstandings, Sad Han Jisung | Han, Sad Lee Minho | Lee Know, and christmas angst, but he means well, dont worry, ot8 are besties</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 17:47:06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,031</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28327341</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>lee minho hasnt been alone on christmas in years, but after a broken heart and a fallout with his family, it seems like his only company this festive season will be himself.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>minsung shorts [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2074500</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>22</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>doesn’t feel like christmas without you</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>‘It'll be lonely this Christmas<br/>
Without you to hold’</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">one</span>
</p><p>last year’s lee minho spent christmas morning cuddled up in bed with his then-boyfriend, han jisung. they had spent a ridiculous amount of time whispering and giggling under the covers, knowing they should get up soon to avoid delays in their plans, but nonetheless basking in each other’s company in the warmth of minho’s bedroom.</p><p>they were due to be at minho’s parents house by midday, but neither had seemed in any rush to get anywhere, simply too infatuated in each other to care about the festivities to come. of course, eventually jisung had dragged himself to the bathroom, and the amorous spell of waking up to each other on christmas morning was broken, but the moment was precious while it lasted. </p><p> </p><p>if you told the lee minho of last year that the lee minho of this year would spend his christmas morning sat upright in his bed, eyes fixed on the wall opposite him, curtains still drawn, allowing almost complete darkness to cover the room from wall to wall, he wouldn’t believe you. but many things have changed in those 365 days. minho himself is a completely different person, the change being a product of everything he’s faced in what he would deem the worst year of his life so far. </p><p>between losing his job, falling into a feud with his brother, and the love of his life leaving him without warning, he thinks its fair that he’s spending most of his time wallowing in self pity. later, he tells his friends, when the pain of the year has dulled to a manageable ache, he’ll get back on his feet. but for now he doesn’t mind wallowing.</p><p> </p><p>as morning slips towards afternoon, minho realises he should probably get up. he may have no plans, but the least he could do is move to the living room and pretend that his life still has some resemblance of functionality. he thinks of the leftover takeaway from last night currently residing in his fridge and his stomach grumbles. </p><p>as he goes to get up, however, his brain rather unkindly reminds him that his little brother felix is probably on his way to their parents by now, sat in his little blue honda humming away to whatever christmas song finds its way onto his radio. the thought makes minho’s chest tighten and he has to stay still for another ten minutes.</p><p>they used to carpool together. even last year with the addition of jisung to the family’s celebrations, felix had pulled up outside minho’s apartment right on time and the three of them had spent the forty five minute car ride singing and chatting and laughing.</p><p>felix will be doing that journey alone today. minho hasn’t even had so much as a text from him in over five months now, and hasn’t seen him face to face or heard his voice in eight. the last conversation they had in person ended with both boys in tears.</p><p> </p><p>when minho’s brain finally tunes out this thought he manages to make it to the bathroom. he looks at his reflection and grimaces. he should probably shower. his hair is sticking up in all different directions and god knows when the last time he dyed it was, the black roots intruding on the light brown. jisung had liked the brown. said it made minho look softer.</p><p>minho washes the thought away with the sink, holding his face under the faucet for a little too long to be deemed normal, then shuffles into the kitchen, heading straight for the coffee machine. these days he needs an ongoing supply of caffeine to even consider facing each day. he never really liked coffee before now.</p><p>with a defeated sigh, he half throws himself onto the couch, immediately snuggling into the blanket that takes permanent residence there, and stares blankly at the tv screen. he considers turning it on but can’t bring himself to stand up again to find the tv remote.</p><p>dori appears by his side suddenly and minho’s heart feels a little lighter. sure, she’s just a cat, but she’s also the closest thing minho gets to human contact these days and so he cherishes each moment with her, especially since he hasn’t seen his cats back at his parents’ house in so long.</p><p> </p><p>he glances at the clock above the front door, and tries his best not to cry as he realises felix will surely have arrived at their parents’ by now. he imagines them pulling him into a tight hug, kissing his hair, and he can’t hold back the tears any longer. he tries to think of something else to prevent himself from being sat blubbering on his own on christmas day, but his mind shifts to his friends and he only finds himself crying harder.</p><p>he knows seungmin and jeongin are hosting a christmas dinner at their apartment this year. the two of them have finally got their own place, the youngest of the group and so the last to move out of their family homes. jeongin had always talked about wanting to make everyone a big meal one day.</p><p>chan and hyunjin will be there too, inevitably. chan’s parents are all the way in australia until the summer and hyunjin’s parents go travelling every year in december so minho doubts the pair would skip the younger twos’ little get together.</p><p>changbin will probably join them too, not one to ever miss out on an opportunity to spend time with his friends. since school ended all of them have found themselves incredibly busy and despite the fact minho has barely spoken to most of them in months, he assumed this is still the case.</p><p>minho’s mind then drifts to jisung. if they hadn’t have broken up he’d probably have come with minho to the lee family’s house again, or maybe gone to see jisung’s family again. they may have spent it with their other friends, or maybe even just the two of them in one of their apartments. as he sinks further into the couch in an effort to disappear, minho wonders what jisung is doing instead.</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p> </p>
<p></p><div class="ujudUb">
  <p> </p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>